


Fake ID's

by Honeywastaken



Category: Dre smp
Genre: Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Light BDSM, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywastaken/pseuds/Honeywastaken
Summary: Mmmmmm tombur tasty
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Fake ID's

Tommy is all mischievous smirks, a quick and not so subtle glance and a tongue ring that clicks against his teeth every time he smiles or talks. He is all lies and, “Yes, I am 21 and old enough to drink” with a fake ID when he doesn't look over seventeen, but Wilbur, in a different state of mind, doesn't care.

The way his tongue licks over his lips, catching stray drops of a stinging, fruity liquid and it drives Wilbur insane with the way Tommy has no sense of boundaries as he places feather light touches along Wilbur's thighs. Somewhere between the too loud music—Wilbur is sure he's going deaf—and the flirty remarks, and the way Tommy goes from energetic to somber and right back to energetic, as though there's another side he won't show anyone.

Wilbur is the right amount of sadistic to want to bring it out, and he hopes Tommy is the right amount of masochistic to keep up with him. The logical side of his mind says not to do anything, but at this rate, with the soft touch of Tommy's fingers brushing against his leg and arm, the way the sweat glistens against his skin and the way he latches when they grind on the dance floor.

Really, Wilbur can't take it anymore so he pulls Tommy off to some darkened corner, away from prying eyes and Tommy opens his mouth to protest, but it all dies on his lips when he's pulled into a kiss. Wilbur keeps it chaste at first, soft little pecks on dry lips, and moves from there to his cheeks and down to his neck. Wilbur feels Tommy grab onto his arm, and nails dig into the fabric. It almost hurts.

He pushes Tommy against the wall behind him, and presses close with his hands pinning him there, returning his mouth onto the younger ones, and flicks his tongue out for a brief moment and nibbles at Tommys lower lip. Tommy complies and opens his mouth, allowed the hot muscle to invade and teasingly, purposely, Tommy closes his mouth and sucks. Wilbur groans at that, and feels Tommy's hand press against his chest and slowly slide down, before pausing in front of his crotch. Ever so slowly, Tommy rubs at the bulge, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Roughly, Wilbur bites down on Tommy's lower lip and tastes blood in his mouth, and he drops one hand to grab Tommy by the hair as he breaks their kiss and moves down his neck and sucks at the juncture between neck and shoulder, hard. He bites and licks, making sure to leave a mark for tomorrow.

They pull away from each other long enough to stumble into the bathroom, surprisingly not very crowded, with a few people here and there, someone half passed out on the floor and another locked in a stall, probably puking. Not very sexy, but it'll do, Wilbur thinks as they're careful to step over the unconscious person. Wilbur isn't so gentle this time around when he slams Tommy into the wall furthest away from everything, and pushes him to his knees and smirks a little as Tommy looks up at him with those pretty, large blue eyes with an almost curious look.

“Don't start things if you can't finish them, yes?”

Tommy bites his lower lip, chewing on it for a moment until Wilbur pulls at his straw like hair. Tommy reaches up at that, and gingerly begins to undo the belt buckle, button and zipper, tugging at Wilbur's damp jeans so they slide down just a bit. Tommy rubs again, at the thin black cloth and bulge, earning a soft hiss from above.

He's purposely delaying the gratification, and Wilbur knows it.

“Payback,” Tommy hums, and then reaches into the slit, pulling out Wilbur's cock, and gently strokes the pulsating member. He teases the tip by softly rubbing at it with the pad of his index finger and strokes down again. After a few moments of spreading the forming pre-cum down Wilbur's cock, Tommy wraps his fist around the muscle and slowly pumps.

Wilbur groans, lurching forward and rests one hand on the wall above Tommy's head and closes his eyes. Below him, he hears Tommy draw in a deep breath and stifles a moan as Tommy engulfs his penis and gives a hard suck, tongue flicking out and rubbing at the sensitive skin. He bobs his head, going as far and deep as he can and pulls back to the tip, and suckles, tongue still working around the flesh as he does so.

As Tommy sucks him off, he rubs and massages Wilbur's balls through the cloth of his boxers. Wilbur struggles not to take control and fuck Tommy's mouth—that can be saved for later—and groans as he digs his fingers into the wall, fingers making a scraping noise and he bucks his hips as he cums in Tommy's mouth after a few more minutes.

Through lidded eyes, Wilbur looks down to see Tommy swallow and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. His face flushed, eyes darkened with lust and he gives Wilbur a large, sloppy grin when he notices Wilbur staring at him. Awkwardly, Wilbur pats him on the head and runs his fingers through Tommy's thick hair before pulling him up, and tucking himself away.

If anyone saw, they certainly didn't say anything.

–

Convincing Tommy to go home with him was another feat in of itself, although it wasn't hard to get the boy liquored up and pliable enough. Pushed onto the hood of his car, Wilbur is kissing Tommys neck again, thumbs rubbing in circular motions at his hip bones and slips up beneath his shirt, rumpling it up and pulls away to remove it.

Tommy opens his mouth to protest but Wilbur shushes him as he pinches a nipple and kisses Tommy on the lips again. If there's one thing he's learned tonight is that Tommy likes kissing, stealing them whenever possible and whining whenever he doesn't get any. He had said he came here with friends, but wherever they disappeared off too, neither know now.

But Tommy is all lies and smiles, he's comparable to a puppy or a golden retriever, ready and willing to please at the drop of a hat.

Tommy is just the right amount of submissive that Wilbur likes.

Somehow they make it to Wilbur's apartment without crashing, Tommy being distracting as much as possible, with rubbing Wilbur between the legs or running his fingers up and down his leg and dipping into his upper thighs. Just like in the club.

They stumble up to his apartment, and slip inside, where Wilbur almost rips off their clothes. Tommy almost trips over Wilbur's lazy gray cat that sprints past them and between their legs, curious as to what his human is doing and they end up in Wilbur's room where Wilbur half throws Tommy onto the bed. Tommy shifts so he's sitting against the wall, facing Wilbur with a little playful smirk.

In the living room, Tommy's cellphone goes off.

They ignore it as Tommy watches Wilbur, whom is opening and closing drawers, in search for something. It takes a few minutes but finally, Wilbur joins him on the bed.

“Turn around,” he orders, sternly. Tommy does so, facing the barred headboard and Wilbur forces him to bend down, hands at the bars. His glasses are safely removed and placed on the nightstand, and his vision goes black, and his wrists are cuffed to the headboard. Wilbur forces Tommy's mouth open, and shoves in a ballgag and straps it around his head, keeping it locked in place. Tommy tries to force it out, slowly and surely becoming unsure of what they're doing.

Wilbur trails kisses down Tommy's neck again, and bites down into his bony shoulder, before moving to the back of his neck, where he presses a hard kiss. He finds it sensitive and ticklish, and takes advantage of that as he wraps his arm around Tommy's waist and pinches gently at his erection. He wraps his hand around it, and pumps, pad of his thumb rubbing at the dripping head and Tommy's hips jerk, his other hand tickling Tommy's neck. The squirming and pulling amuses Wilbur, who lets out a soft laugh and nips at Tommy's ear bud.

“You are so cute,” He murmurs and Tommy shudders.

He struggles to say something, and Wilbur ignores him as he scrapes his nails down Tommys back, leaving red lines behind. Wilbur repeats the process, this time digging in deeper, grin growing as Tommy squirms even more and droplets of blood begin to form. At that, Wilbur dips his finger in a droplet of blood and drags it, leaving a line of behind.

The hand that's gripping Tommys erection somewhat painfully now is removed and gripping at Tommys' ass. He squeezes briefly, pulling and massaging, before pulling his hand back, and smacking it hard against the pale skin and watches it redden.

The strikes become harder, and by now, Tommy is making desperate noises and tugging at his binds, in a desperate attempt to get away from the barrage of attacks. The palm of his hand stings, but the reddened ass is worth it, and so is the red, tear stained face as Tommy slumps forward, face messy with tears and saliva.

Wilbur grips at Tommy's stinging ass again, and flicks his tongue out, licking at his entrance, earning another jerk and a noise between a sob and a groan. Wilbur reaches over and digs out the lube, squirting some onto two of his fingers and pulls away, and presses his middle finger against the tight entrance. It takes some force, but Wilbur manages to slide his finger in.

Tommy jerks a little bit at the feel of the cool liquid and sudden intrusion, but otherwise remains as still as possible as Wilbur wriggles his finger and adds in his other finger, scissoring and making thrusting motions and he finds it. He knows because Tommy jerks hard at his binds, letting out a loud moan and pushes back on Wilbur's fingers.

Something tells Wilbur that this is Tommy's first time.

Wilbur rubs his fingers over Tommy's prostate again, pressing gently and massaging, the moans that escape from Tommy is almost musical and satisfying. As he does that, Wilbur reaches down with his other hand and gingerly strokes at Tommys neglected cock, squeezing and pumping every so often.

He pulls away too soon, earning a whimper of protest and Wilbur smirks a little, bending down and pressing his body against Tommy's back and bites his neck again.

Wilbur reaches for the lube again, squirting some into his palm and slicks himself up.

“I hope your ready,” he says as he presses the head of his cock against Tommy's entrance and slowly pushes in. He hisses as the muscles clamp down around him, and stops at the hilt, and wraps one arm around Tommy's waist, forcing him to arch his back a little bit more. His other hand rests at the side, to support his weight and he slowly pulls back, before pushing back in, this time all the way.

There's a bigger wet spot forming on the pillows and he knows Tommy is crying—more than likely from the pain—and it only fuels Wilbur more.

The sobs soon turn to moans, as Wilbur adjusts his hips and hit against Tommys prostate quickly and roughly, Tommy grips at the wooden bars and pushes his hips back, struggling to keep up with Wilbur's fact and hard pace.

When Wilbur feels close, he reaches around and grabs Tommys' cock again, and pumps it in rhythm with his thrusts. Tommy stops squirming so much, and lets out a groan as he cums all over Wilbur's hand and his lower stomach.

It doesn't take long before Wilbur slows his pace, and fully stops, letting out a low groan as he buries his face into Tommy's damp, blond hair, fingers digging into Tommys' soft flesh.

Tommy slumps down and Wilbur follows after, slipping out and rolling off of Tommy, and onto his back.

The last thing Tommy is aware of is Wilbur gently rubbing his back, and stroking his hair as he's called a good boy.


End file.
